narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobue Mononoke
STATUS : UNFINISHED Nobue is an Oc character from Naruto universe known for her courage and inner spirit abilities. Her character changes trough the series along with her appearance. Her creator is TheFireOfHonou on DA Background Nobue was born and raised outside of the hidden Leaf village but in the land of Fire. Her father is a descent of the Royal Shinobi force, known for his special abilities of manipulating chakra. Nobue has spent most of her childhood with her father and house ladies and was willing to listen and obay anything. She spent most of her time training with her father until she was on her own, most of the time she admired the flowers around her house so her father made her wish come true and tought her to focuse her chakra into petals and manipulate them. One of the first people she met was Naruto, she immidiately built close friendship with others too and always wondered since she was a kid why was Sasuke a depressive person. Personality Nobue is calm, determined and at times can get very sensitive. Back when she was younger she used to be more hyper especially around with her friends. From the beginning she disliked people who mocked others ,she used to stand up for Naruto whenever she heard someone badmouthing him. After her father died she became more withdrawn and sensitive, but it didn't suppress her hyper side. In part I she used to stand on the side and observe people. She disliked Sakura's behavior but she didn't want to get into any fights with her. At the academy she built up good relations with Naruto and loved his foolish side. Most of the time at the academy she spent on her own but was in the center of attention from time to time due to her beauty, but she never craved for attention. Before her father died he made his close cousin look after her and train her as well, she made a decision along with him to train on her own even though she had to face trouble from Hokage's side. Later on she was sent on many missions with different kinds of ninja's and slowly she built up the need to be in a team. When Shinju came into her life she used to feel more weak and lose confidence from time to time. Even though he didn't pay attention to her much in the beginning she felt the massive attraction towards him, however it took her awhile to confess it firstly to herself. She had a wave of mood changes when she realized he is already taken , it led her to isolation and depression. But again, it only lasted for a short while , then she would return brand new and full of confidence , somehow wanting to be in a center of attention to win him. In Part II Nobue's personality was completely formed. She is shown as a strong, determined person without any lack of confidence. As her relationship with Shinju bloomed, she started feeling like she had everything not knowing how a big twist could take over her life as it did. Appearance Nobue's Elite Shinobi outfit Abilities Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Nobue's Info Card Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT